The Caelestisverse Wiki
Welcome to the ! In a world where your story is your own, what kind will you create? To become a Hero or a Villain, is all up to you... After the death of the previous God (yes, even gods can die), a new one took up his mantle. A god that decided to try and change the world for the better; a world that would be without war, and everything would be decided with... games. Whether it be over something simple like ownership of an animal, or even to rule over another country, it's all decided with a game instead of battling. But, five thousand years ago, a Demon Lord by the name of Saisho Sutā came into the world. His power seemed to rival that of even the gods, and from him came new monsters, which followed not the rules of mankind, and were unaffected by these games. It's through this that even people began to forsake games and instead decided to battle it out, forsaking their own humanity and becoming what are known today as "Outlaws". Humans that no longer have the blessings of the gods and, as such, are unable to make a living on their own. They cannot farm, domesticate animals, nor mine. As such, they must steal from others in order to survive. With this, the gods instead decided to create another kind of "World" free from these people. A planet which was roughly the same size as the current world, but existed on an alternate plane of reality. It was known simply as the "Gift Garden". And it was here that many came to live out their days. As the years passed, Adventurers soon came onto the scene, through the creation of "The Tower of Babel", a tower which reaches into the Heavens, being placed in what many consider "the middle of the world". They were given the blessing of "Levels", which allows them to gain "experience" from the monsters they kill, and even develop certain Skills and Abilities not available to those who are not adventurers. It's thanks to them that all races are able to survive and battle these monsters, yet the Demon Lord still lives, and continues to create even more monsters, his chaos spreading across the entire world. Although recently, the Adventurers seem to have hit a sudden "boost", with recent generations rising many Levels above their predecessors, leaving many with the hope that the Demon Lord may soon be defeated. But, with communication to the other Worlds having been cut off after the appearance of the Demon Lord, none know what may happen, for they even have not appeared in the Tower of Babel. Even with their fate unknown, the battle for the world continues on. The Caelestisverse is part of an ongoing role-play on a site known as Gaia Online. You can access the site through this link: http://www.gaiaonline.com. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse